


Percy Jackson: The Son of Thought

by The_Magnourm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 23:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magnourm/pseuds/The_Magnourm
Summary: Percy has been to a LOT of places. Mongolia, Russia, Japan... Even Brazil. Yet everywhere he went, the monsters found him. He is eventually forced to return to Camp Half-Blood, a place full of nightmares (and imbeciles). Watch Perseus Jackson take 'evil'(or, as he calls it, the 'grey') and the world by storm... Intelligent!Percy Cunning!Percy Good!Luke Very AU Not Luke/Percy. This is also being posted on FFN on my FFN account so no-one accuse me of copying or anything, please.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Percy Jackson: The Son of Thought

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't guessed yet- I’m not Rick Riordian. Stunning isn’t it? Anything you recognize he owns, and he probably owns anything else as well. The only stuff I own is the stuff I made up.  
> Haiku’s, other poems, reviews, guesses, and theories are welcome,.
> 
> Yours truly, (the magnificently clever and cunning) Magnorum.

**Chapter 1: ‘A Man, A Plan, A Jackson’**

Percy stared at the board in avid fixation.

The game- and oh what a game it was - had reached a pinnacle of almost unbelievable intensity. Wherever he looked- or how _far_ he looked- his pieces were met with imminent destruction or put him at a disadvantage. 

His horse was tied down, and there was little purpose to moving his queen and bishops. Take Blacks bishop on b4? No, that would work, the queen would just take his castle, putting him in check, then take his other castle.

Take his other castle....wait…

He thought about for a full 0.48 seconds before settling on his new path of action.

With his Queen on f3, white Bishop on e2, black Bishop on f3, a cunning plan formed in Percy’s mind's-eye, thinking, predicting, and calculating his next moves before…

His hand lifted and moved his pawn to take black bishop…

Black Queen takes Castle.

“Check”.

King d2…

Queen takes castle on h1…

Queen takes c pawn, forcing b3(pawn takes queen)...

Bishop a6…

A mischievous grin overtook Percy’s features, widening to reveal a straight-set of glistening white teeth and he looked up from and over the board at his opponent, triumph glittering in his eyes.

“Checkmate”.  
Truly, Russian swear words were truly quite fascinating he thought, but really, he had been expecting more of a challenge from the grand final of the Chess World Championships...

But then, he guessed, he really was quite good. 

**__________________________________________________________________________**  
_Young, five-year-old Perseus Jackson was a creature of curiosity? Why was the sky blue? Why was the sun so bright? Why did he need to sleep? What was deoxyribonucleic acid? How- and why- did he think? Why? How? Because?_

_Naturally, as inquisitive as young Percy was, it should be a surprise to no-one that on one chilly Tuesday afternoon he came to his mother with yet another question._

_It was roughly 4 o’clock, and the rain and sleet blew and flew at the widows and walls of Percy’s mothers’ apartment in the rickety-rackety cacophony of pitter-patters and thuds. Naturally, no-one was all that keen on leaving the house._ _  
__So instead, Sally, Percy’s mother had invited an old friend over for tea (or more accurately,_ _to fuel their_ caffeine _addiction_ ). 

_It is the nature of such occurrences between old-time friends who have not seen each other in a long time that idle chit-chat could not sustain them for long. Besides, Percy’s mother, ‘Sally’ was not one for idle chit-chat._

_As it were, the chess set inevitably came out- they should’ve known they'd be doomed to make it past the first few moves._

_“Momma, what's that game?”_

_“It’s Chess darling,” she replied, biting her lip in thought, before moving her knight._

_“Can I play? Please?”_

_“Of course darling, just hang on a second.”_

_“Pwwwwwweeeeaaaassssseeeeeeeeee…..?” Percy did his best puppy-eyed face. He’d been practicing in the mirror. How else was he supposed to get extra lollipops?_ _  
_ _Sally shared a look with her friend, and she gave an accepting smile, understanding in her eyes._

_“Fine Percy. You can play black, ok?”_

_“Ok,” said Percy, moving to occupy the seat facing Sally that her friend had just vacated, and jumping on to it with great effort._

_“See this piece here darling? It's called a pawn. It can move on square forward, but two squares forward on the first move, and one square diagonally forward to attack. Yes?” Sally explained._

_“A prawn?”_

_Sally rolled her eyes. “ Yes, honey. Now this piece is called a castle…” she continued to elaborate on the different moves that chess pieces could do, and the objective of the game. Eventually, after what seemed like a hundred years to Percy, the game began._

_Sally moved the pawn in front of her king. Percy moved a pawn. Sally moved her Queen three squares diagonally. Percy moved his pawn another square forward. Sally moved her bishop. Percy moved his knight. Sally took Percy’s pawn on F2._

_“Checkmate.” she said, and seeing Percy's questioning look said “It's called the scholar's mate. It's the second-fastest way to checkmate your opponent.”_

_Percy stared at the board for a few seconds in stunned silence._

_“Again.”_

**__________________________________________________________________________**

“Today, ladies and gentlemen, I give you the youngest chess champion in world history, aged just 15 years old…. PERSEUS JACKSON!”.

Percy stepped out onto the stage, his eyes widening at the sheer number of the people in front of him. The crowd roared in approval as he approached the retired chess grandmaster, with his impressive height of 6’1 and slightly built body. Percy smiled, not quite feeling comfortable with so many people but ecstatic nevertheless. The grandmaster grinned, seeing his discomfort, and held out his hand, gesturing to the trophy. Percy gave a shy grin, reaching out to shake his hand.

- _Percy’s eyes narrowed in concentration as his hand skimmed the pieces, deciding which to move, it was a win or lose situation.-_

 _“Perc_ y Jackson, the youngest grandmaster in world history at 11 years, 7 months, and 28 days of age wins the World Chess Championships”.

_-A benign smile crept over his mother’s face,” Checkmate”._

_“Again.”_

-Percy held up the trophy, a tsunami of cheering overcame the building, one female voice stood out from the rest. He mentally shook his head at his mum's antics, loving her even more for them.

_-7-year-old Percy grinned in triumph over the board at his mother._

_“Checkmate,” he said leaning back in his chair._

_His mother smiled her cheery smile and copied her son’s posture. “Well… blast. Never thought I’d be beat by a kid”._

_Percy giggled._

With the trophy raised high, he glanced briefly over to his fellow competitors. A cunning fellow from Switzerland who’d _oh so nearly_ pinned his Queen at one stage in third, and the player from his final game (a brilliant man from Russia who spoke over 13 languages fluently, and also played piano). Truly, it was a good time to be alive.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

Perseus stared out the window in dazed trance and..thought. 

- _6-year-old Perseus was feeling exceedingly shy. He stood at the front class, facing 6 even rows of desks, with 32 exceedingly bored students sitting at them._

_Some blonde kid picked his nose. Another poked his finger inside his ear. Percy gulped._

_“Come on Percy. Nothing to be afraid of.” the teacher, a portly short room by the name of Mrs. Allen, gave a warm smile in his direction._

_“Uhhh, umm... “ he gulped again, stuttering. “Pi is 3._ _141592653589793238462643383279 502884196”... he paused for a second “...wait, no definitely_ 7 _1693993751058209749445923078164-” he paused once again to gasp for air, before continuing-”062862089986280348253421170679, in its first 100 decimal places, although usually only the first 2 or 3 are used for calculations, or in cases where extreme accuracy is required, the first 10. I learned the first 100 because that was how many were printed in a math book I got for Christmas, although it has infinite decimals. .” - pausing once again to grin - “It is also commonly approximated to 22 over 7._ _I_ _t is the ratio of the circumference of a circle to its diameter_ _and thus used to calculate the circumference of circles, and because of this, is useful in just about every field of math or science one could possibly go into.”_

_Percy turned from the class and began scrawling on the whiteboard behind him in black- and permanent, to Mrs. Allen’s great distress- in an un-neat script._

_“The equation to” - he scribbled some more- “ calculate circumference is…_ _πx D=C, D being diameter, and C being circumference.” he continued._

 _“For example…” young Perseus stuck out his tongue between his teeth briefly in a burst of concentration- “if the diameter of a circle equals… 16.789645 units, then the circumference is..._ 52.7462253884” _he turned around, smiling._

_“I think we’re gonna need to accelerate this one…” Mrs. Allen muttered at the back of the class. What 6 year old did this sort of Math?_

-Perseus pulled himself from his musings of his past and turned to more recent occurrences. After a few brief moments of pondering, concurred, that really, it was sufficient mental activity to simply sit and stare out the window in bliss, has his Taxis engine hummed quietly as it found itself brought to a halt in an enormous traffic jam. 

_City traffic, honestly._

Of course, at this time of great celebration something had to happen, Percy thought. He sighed. Statistically speaking, 97.86789% of all emotional highs he experienced, were all immediately followed by potentially life-threatening situations. He sighed resignedly.

3,2,1…

CRUNCH!! The front view window shattered sending glass flying, and the stretching sound of stretching and bending metal filled the air. 

A bulking minotaur stood on the front of the taxi in a 2-foot deep indent on the bonnet. . The driver fainted, the useless imbecile. Percy calmly opened the door to the sight of the snarling face of the minotaur, then stopped to think. If it destroyed the engine then oil would leak, surely there would be a flame from the destruction. Sure enough, the minotaur suddenly caught aflame and began shrieking furiously in shock and pain. Percy moved fast, with his agile body he leapt to the top of the car extracting his pocket knife from his pocket. He sprinted forward then into a jump towards the howling minotaur and stabbed it through the shoulder. Still holding on he watched impassively through cool dark eyes as the minotaur dissolved into a cloud of golden dust, but not before in a moment of inspiration, quickly saw one of its horns off with his other hand, using one of his many spare knives.

So predictable. Honestly, he understood it was the half with the brain that was that of a bull, but surely it required near-human intelligence to walk on two legs? Enough intelligence for it to _not_ incinerate itself?  
He sighed dramatically and began walking away from the gawking crowds of brain-dead mortals peering through their car windows, mouths almost pressed up against the windows. Winding his way past the stalling cars and off the road, began trudging through the snowy side of the streets as he began dialing his mothers’ number, for they, as quickly realised, would have to move countries once again.

A pity really. He had liked Moscow. 

**______________________________________________________________________________________________**

“Hell Percy! A _minotaur?_ How’d you kill one of those?” His mother gasped over the line.

“Pocket knife and petrol fuel. Apparently, they’re not so smart. Wasn’t too hard really. Managed to grab one of its horns as well. But that’s beside the point. It would appear that Moscow is no longer safe for us.” Percy replied in a bored tone.

“Hmmm… Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes I’m fine thanks,” he replied again, somewhat irritably. “Focus Mother. We need to get out of Russia. This won’t stay quiet for long, and where's the one monster there'll be more. I was thinking about Argentina. Might be nice to see Sydney.” 

“I don't know Percy…”

“Fine, we’ll talk about it later. Can you pack our stuff please? I’ll be at the hotel in about 5 minutes. My driver fainted.” 

“See you then…” 

**_1 HOUR, 23 MINUTES LATER_ **

“ **MANHATTAN?!!!”** Perseus roared. Was she crazy? Trying to get them killed?

“Calm down Percy! Camp Half-Blood is there! Thus, so is Chiron! We can’t keep hopping across the world like that! We could conceal your scent until you were 13, but now you're just too powerful! We can’t keep hopping countries like this! We only lasted 4 months in Japan, and Cairo was a little better! We lasted 2 years in Moscow, but they found us anyway! The Camp is the safest place for you!” she yelled back, equally distressed.

Percy didn’t even bother to justify that with a reply, merely giving her the _look_.

“I know, I know, but we don’t really have an option anymore…” she said, running her fingers through dark and mottled grey hair. 

“Ok, ok Mother I see your sense, but still… _Camp Half-Blood_ ” he shuddered, before settling back into his seat.

“I know sweetie, but…” she murmured, clearly worried, fingers running through her hair and fingers taping furiously against her arm. Percy shot her a placating smile, for he knew she was acting with his interests at heart, as she always did. 

She smiled back, fleetingly, and Percy turned away again to stare out the window of the plane that his mother had coerced him into boarding. 

He shook his head ruefully. _Camp Half-Blood…_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_“_ ** _So, you're really going then?”_

_Perseus didn’t even bother turning around in the dark, hopping lightly around twigs and stones, dodging trees and shrubs that his companion could barely even make out._

_“Damn it, Percy! Slow down, will you! Not all of us are blessed with perfect night-vision!” his companion hissed. Slowing down his speedy walk through the nearly pitch-black forest, he turned slightly to face his companion._

_“We’ve been over this. I don’t have night-vision. And I’m there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”_

_Percy said in his bored, cool tone._

_“I know, I know… But there’s nothing out there Percy! There is no alternative! The monsters can find you wherever you go! The walls we built_ will _hold, and we rooted out the traitors! This is the safest place for us!” His companion replied, in that half-shout, half-whisper voice of those trying to make an impression without being overheard._

_Percy raised one eye-brow. “I’m sure she thought the same thing. Right before she died of course. Both of them really. I’m sure they both thought there was little chance they were going to their lives would hastening towards their abrupt end.”_

_His companion winced. “Percy…”_

_“No. Don’t do that. This place is full of incompetent morons, whose only brain cells are mourning the loss of the one that just suicided at its own stupidity. I’m leaving, and really, you should come with me. This place only gets people killed.”_

_His companion gave him a long sorrowful look. “I, I-I… just can’t.”_

_Percy sighed. “I thought as much,” he said, and if his companion didn't know better, hadn’t known that his friend wasn’t capable of any emotions hate, rage, fury, cunning, and a rare burst of triumphant happiness, he would have thought that his friend looked… sad._

_“Promise you’ll be back, won’t you? I’ll see you again?”_

_Percy glanced back over his shoulder and came to a sudden halt._

_“Of course I will. Don't be ridiculous. I wouldn’t leave you in this hell-hole forever. Once I find a safe place, I’ll be back for you, and you can finally have some reprise from these hopeless imbeciles.”_

_His companion chuckled dryly. “See you then Percy?”_

_“See you then,” he said, before walking off into the shadows, leaving his friend glancing about the darkness, stranded and alone. Looking around at the shifting shadows, he hurried back the direction from whence he came, where faint, flickering firelight could be seen._

_See you then..._

“Percy? Peeeerrrrcccyyyy? PERCY!” 

Someone was shaking Percy’s shoulder. Hard. It was beginning to annoy him. 

His eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal the blurry shape of his mother’s face.

“What...Is...It? Lemme sleep?” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly, for some strange reason exhausted.

“Welcome back to the land of the living Percy.” his mother told him, a wide grin on her face.

“You know, sometimes I wonder if you secretly take pleasure in depriving me of sleep…”

His mother rolled her eyes. “Hardly. We’ll be landing in 5 minutes. You might wanna be ready in case we have some… company.”

Percy immediately bolted upright in his seat, muscles tensing slightly, eyes slamming fully open and losing all signs of bleariness and lack of attention that they had held previously, and began flickering from side to side of the walls of the airplane, noting his surroundings and focusing on the people around him. Their hair and eye colour, where their attention was focused, whom they were sitting next to, where they were sitting, height and size… all of it went into a mental file inside Percy’s brain, comparing it to everything he already knew (an admittedly vast amount of things, and deciding whether or not they were likely to be a threat. Percy was well-practiced at this, having gone through this routine countless times. Percy groaned, popping what felt like a hundred cracks in his back as he limped off the plane. “I am never doing this again” Percy groaned. His mother chuckled despite being in the same situation, struggling to stretch her sore body. They briskly walked down the bridge into the airport as their eyes scanned the area, slightly narrowed on the lookout for potential monsters. 

The exit went smoothly, with no monsters, no random security checks, and no hold-ups. It all sounded too good to be true. All of it. 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Percy, clad in traditional Spartan armor, complete with a bright scarlet plume of horsehair sticking out from his helmet, cut an imposing figure as he rode his mount _Genghis_ down the long path that led to Camp Half-blood.

He had a 2.4-meter _dory_ in hand, a long spear-type weapon that had been the primary weapon of the Spartans, and a long rapier hanging from his waist in a thin leather scabbard. Yet even this was not sufficient weaponry for Percy, for from the belt that hung at his waist, 12 or so throwing knives swing, not to mention the two knives strapped to his ankles, and the retractable blades that sped from the tip of his boots if he motioned with them in _just_ the right way.

More, a quiver of arrows hung strapped to his shoulder, and a Mongol Composite Bow of the sort that Genghis Khan had used so effectively to conquer most of the world hung from a hook on his saddle, ready for use at a moment's notice. 

At the sight of an enormous hill before him, he sped into a gallop. As he neared the top and passed a mighty tall pine tree _something..._ happened.

The world wavered and _shuddered_ before swirling and changing to…

Percy brought his horse to an abrupt halt, skidding dirt in front of him. Before him stood a mighty wooden fort wall, stretching up to about 20 meters high, with a terrifying line of Celestial Bronze spike barricades sticking out from a ditch in the ground at such an angle that he would have been impaled through the chest if he had continued for any further. Along the battlements at intervals of about every 10 meters were sat enormous crossbows, designed in such a fashion that they could also be used to fire down at any incoming threats. While not as large as their cousins and source of inspiration, ballistae, they were certainly more versatile, and still freakishly intimidating. Percy would know. He had designed them. 

Along the parapets, Percy could also faintly make out the red plumage of two or three helmets of other Demi-gods, presumably sitting down.

_Slacker._

“OI! LAZY ASSES! You gonna let me in or what?”

Percy smirked in amusement as they hurriedly jerked up from where they’d been sitting previously and began anxiously looking around before finding Percy at the foot of the fort/

“Umm… Who goes there?” one of the demi-gods called back, unsure of himself. 

“Perseus Jackson! Now lower the bloody gate on the Westside!”

A brief pause.

“Who’s that you say you are?”

“You heard me imbecile! Lower the bloody gate!” Percy shouted back, now grinning broadly. He could faintly hear their murmurings atop the wall.

_Who he say he is?_

_Percy Jackson!_

_Don't kid me, Fred, we all know he’s dead. Mr. D said as much._

_I heard he ran off, wanting to find someplace safer…_

_Pleeassseee. Ran off? Where to? He made the defenses, didn't he? Planned ‘em all out an’ everything’ himself ain’t he?_

_I heard he left camp and became a professional monster hunter…_

_Well no-one knows do ‘ey? Vanished one night, never seen again, didn’t ‘e?_

Percy snorted. A professional monster hunter? Really?

“Be quick about it, Lazy’s!”

_Should we let ‘im in yah reckon Jules? He can't seriously be Percy Jackson, can ‘e?_

_Doesn't matter who is, does it? He’s clearly one of us._

“All right, wait a second, wait a second, we’ll just be a moment…” one of the guards said, before strolling along the ramparts, and Percy followed the ground, tugging at the reins of Genghis until they turned the corner of the fort and neared a medieval-looking fort gate, which slowly lowered to the ground with a soft _thunk._

 _“_ In yah come matey, in yah come…” 

“Thank you.” Percy shouted back up mockingly, and stepped through the gates of Camp- or ‘Fort’- Half-Blood. 

As he continued past the threshold of the gate, another _shiver_ and _shudder_ passed through him, and his vision briefly wavered and flickered as it had done previously, and the rest of Camp Half-Blood materialized before him. The cabins, the ashes of the previous night’s campfire, and the forest stretching at for a _very_ significant distance before meeting with the other side of the fort wall, the dueling ring, the archery range, the faint glimmer of the lake and ocean along in front of him, and the burned ruins of the Old House. 

_Really? They still haven’t cleared that up?_

And then behind him, a voice sounded.

“Percy? That you?”

Percy pivoted sharply, and then a grin spread across his face.

Behind him stood a tall blonde boy in a shapeless Camp Half-Blood shirt and crescent-shaped scar trailing along his cheek, a mischievous grin on his face reminiscent of the one Percy sometimes wore.

“Luke, old friend, it’s been far too long…”

As the two friends embraced and began walking down towards the cabins of Camp-Half-Blood, Percy never saw the memorial to his left.

The brig, grey stone memorial, with the big, silver plaque which read:

**_“In Memory of Those Who Died on Solstice Night.”_ **

And below that, a variety of names were emblazoned. 

“ _Annabeth Chase”_ was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well… there’s that. I understand Percy is ridiculously young to be achieving what he is in chess.  
> On another note, the ‘Shield” is gone, for reasons that will be explained later. I hope you can guess who his ‘companion’ was, even though I think it’s fairly obvious. Why they’re on such good terms will also be explained… later. Percy doesn't know who his godly parent is. Neither does anyone else. Your welcome to guess, but I will neither confirm nor deny the truth, except that it's not Athena(this should be fairly obvious considering he already has one mother) and not Poseidon.  
> In case it’s not clear, Percy is VERY smart, and acts mostly independently of his emotions and mostly on his highly developed sense of logic. If that's not clear yet, then I’m stating right here and now that will be one of his traits.  
> Percy is not a nerd/dweeb though. This partly due to the plot and thus I can not elaborate without spoilers. You go roll that one over.  
> Other than that I hope I didn’t make all the chess talk too confusing for you non-players, and detailed enough for you actual-players, and also this will be posted on both FFN(fanfiction network) and on Archive of Our Own. Updates will be regular(probably).


End file.
